Russia X Reader: Halloween Special
by gamergirlexp
Summary: A Halloween special to be updated over the course of October. You and Ivan are setting up a haunted house, hoping to scare the crap out of Alfred and Arthur. At the same time, Ivan seems to be a little more off than usual. Read to see how you all enjoy Autumn together! R-18 scene in chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1

_[Warning: I live in America and because of this, many of the Halloween events and/or references in this will most likely be American.]_

_[Also, if you are just here for the R-18 scene, feel free to just skip to chapter six.]_

**Chapter One**

You stared in awe at the wide variety of Halloween-themed items and decor, running through the aisles of the store like a maniac, your significant other watching and laughing at the excitement that overflowed within you. Halloween was coming up and it just happened to be your favorite holiday. As your mind tried to keep up with your eyes, registering every item and the price to make sure you've got everything you need/want, you grabbed each item and flung it at your boyfriend.

"Ivan, catch!" every piece of decor seemed to come at him at speeds rivalling baseball pitchers, yet he caught every single one with ease, putting each into a cart for you.

Within moments, you were at the checkout line, a giant pile of items barely stuffed into your cart.

"This is gonna be awesome~! This is gonna be awesome~!" you sang happily.

"You know, you don't have to get this all at once."

"But I haaave to, Ivan... I want to scare the stuff out of Iggy and Alfie this year."

He chuckled, hugging you from behind as your items were being scanned one by one at the register. "So what are you planning for this year?"

You gave a small smirk, soon changing to an evil grin. "This year will be a zombie infection zone!"

"...Zombies?"

"Yeah!" a small laugh flew from your lips. "And I heard It'll be a full moon Halloween night. It'll definitely give a scary mood."

Ivan nodded. "Mhm... da..."

*''*^*''*

"It was over $200 for all this stuff, but it was worth it!" you ran around the house, setting random decorations up. "A skull here... some gooey stuff there... and... done!"

The house had been repainted earlier with a darker greyish color scheme, adding more of an eerie feeling with the green painted zombie skulls, fake graveyard, and green slime you just placed.

"Oh really?"

You looked towards a man leaning against the fence separating your yard from your neighbor's. "Iggeh..."

He glared. "It's Arthur you twat! ... And anyways, is that all you've got this year? Your house looks more like a daycare center. It won't be as scary as what I have in store for you." a smirk crept upon his face.

Sticking your tongue out, childishly, you retorted, "Oh really? Well, your stupid faery crap is pretty much the exact opposite of scary. My haunted house will be worse on the inside than it looks on the outside."

"Yes it will definitely be worse, I'm sure of that." Arthur laughed.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Hello Arthur." eyes seemingly piercing through Arthur's skull. "Are you bothering my little sunflower again?"

The brit's eyes widened. His head turned once more to look at you. "I'll be seeing you and your haunted house soon." he ran off.

Ivan chuckled. "Need any help?"

"Sure!" you replied happily. "I just finished this section, and now I'm going to take a break... with baking! ... Well, more like candy making." you ran inside, the man not far behind. "I've got a lot to do before Halloween..."

*''*^*''*

"Done!" You held up a tray of beautiful chocolate lollipops. "I'm going to wrap these up and hand them out on Halloween."

Suddenly, a big pair of arms went around you. "Its getting late, sunflower. You have still got a few days until Halloween. How about we head to bed?" his hands trailed down your body.

You chuckled. "No, silly, I've still got to get started on making lots of fake blood. By the time I'm done, this place will look like an 'infection zone'."

A short sigh was heard from the man before he kissed your lips sweetly. "I can help you, then."

"Oh, thank you~!" you laughed and started making blood, soon getting covered in the substance.

Not long after, a doorbell was heard, you standing up and going to answer it. "Hello-"

"GWAAAAAAH!? DON'T DIE ON ME! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" Alfred Jones, a friend of you and Arthur, was a pale shade as he backed away in fear.

"..." hesitating, you decided to just withhold the truth for a bit. "It was a ghost."

Alfred immediately ran away screaming, neighbors looking out their windows, instantly knowing what was going on. After a few seconds, you closed the door and went back to creating the slimy red liquid.

Ivan laughed. "That was very funny."

"Well, there's more where that came from. This year I'm going to make him piss his pants." you held up a fist, showing your confidence in the plan you had.

The two of you stayed up until two in the morning mixing corn syrup, water, food coloring, flour, cornstarch, and chocolate syrup, soon after, fainting on the couch, you drooling on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, you woke up early to an alarm, prepared breakfast, and then started getting ready for a full day. "Hey Ivan~! Get up~! Time to eat breakfast! If you don't get up soon, I'll hide your stash of vodka again."

Ivan's eyes shot open, a sigh protruding from his lips. "I'm up, I'm up." Within moments, a cute grin was perched upon his face as he entered the dining room, picked you up from your chair and kissing your lips sweetly. "Good morning. what are you planning for today?"

You laughed, forcing him to set you down before answering. "I'm volunteering at the Halloween kids event, remember? There's a scavenger hunt, a movie showing, a magician, and a lot of other things going on at the library later, and I'm volunteering again this year. Oh! You should come with me!" your eyes shined with excitement as you gave him a cute stare, awaiting a response.

"... nyet."

An adorably sad expression was set on your face. "Pwease? It'll be so lonely there without you..."

He sighed. "For you, I'll go."

"Great! I have a costume for you already ready!" You quickly finished your breakfast. Trying to get him in the costume before he could change his mind, you ran out of the room immediately afterwards.

"Already... ready? ... You were planning this weren't you?" his face darkened a bit.

Your head popped back into the room. "...Maaaybe?"

A small growl escaped his lips as you walked in with two costumes in hand. "Oh stop it. It's not going to hurt to get a little volunteer work. Plus you'll look awesome!"

*''*^*''*

At a certain Scavenger hunt, you stood in a black and orange witch costume carrying a red stamp shaped like a bat, a certain man in a Frankenstein's monster costume stood beside you. The point was to stand in the back of the DVD section and wait for a child to find you so you could stamp their card and they could get a small prize at a prize table.

"Mommy, I found a kitty!" a little boy wearing a gladiator costume ran up to you, his mom slowly catching up, a few aisles behind. "Miss kitty? Can you stamp my ca-" the boy spotted the creature next to you, stopping in his tracks. "wa-wa-waaah~!" he ran off to his mother, crying in fear.

"Ivan, sweetie?" you sighed, waving your stamp to try and get the boy to come over again.

"Da?"

"Could you try not to scare off every child that comes by?"

"I am not doing anything wrong, da?"

"No, but if one more child runs away, I may just have to grab the backup My Little pony costume."

His lips went to your ear, a slight growl heard. "I don't think that would be fixing the problem..."

"Then maybe you should wear my costume." you chuckled, grabbing a nearby tissue and wiping the fake scars and green face paint from his face, putting your witch hat onto his head. "See? Now you look like an adorable witch."

"H-Hello, could I get my son's card stamped?" the mother handed the card to you.

"Of course. I'm sorry about before, my witto zombie-witch doesn't look nice, but he's a big teddy bear." you stamped the card, handing it back to the woman, her son peeking out from behind her legs.

"Th-thank you miss kitty and mister wizard." the little gladiator ran off with his mother.

Ivan chuckled. "One out of thirty-two. Not bad."

You gave a slight glare. "You were trying to scare them off..."

"...Maybe."

You hesitated, knowing how he would rather not have volunteered at all. "... Well, I guess it is a Halloween event..."

The both of you stood there for two hours before the scavenger hunt ended, allowing you to turn in the stamp and leave together. You walked home, looking up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night." you smiled calmly, walking by the roadside.

"...Da." Ivan eyed the moon, a small growl leaving his lips. "I think you are to be owing me for today~."

You sighed. "I know, I know... and I'll pay you back soon. Just not tonight."

A dark chuckle was heard. "Is someone playing hard to get this week?"

"No." you responded, laughing a bit. "I'm just... a Halloween enthusiast."

*''*^*''*

_Please review. Reviews are my Halloween treat._


	3. Chapter 3

"Ivaaaan! Let's go!" You grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the car. "I can't waaait for this!"

"Da... a haunted house. Aren't you making one?"

"Yes, but that's why I need to go to a few to research what else needs to be added. I don't want to add too much 'flare' and not enough 'scare', ya know?"

He chuckled and headed to the car, you right beside him.

*''*^*''*

The two of you stepped forward, proceeding down a flight of stairs and into a room with two ceiling lights, a couch on one side, a counter with a woman behind it on the other side, and the entrance across from you both. You paid the woman and grabbed Ivan's arm, stepping through the entrance. A soundtrack played that created an eerie feeling of an abandoned asylum. Random tapping and screamed echoes through the hall, leading to a dark room. Suddenly, a woman dressed like a creepy doll appeared behind you both, making you scream, more in shock than terror. Ivan looked at the doll woman and smirked, pulling you further through the haunted asylum. another two people jumped out wearing medical robes, white hockey masks and carrying a butcher knife each. You screamed, Ivan chuckling and giving a small smirk to the two before dragging you even further.

"The s-soundtrack and lighting for this place is c-creepy... a-and the workers r-really know when to jump out, y-ya know?" the very sounds playing around you sent chills down your spine.

"I am not sure what you mean. This is not scary, it is very funny." a creepy chuckle left his lips as you both continued towards the end.

One more person, a woman with long, black hair and a white medical robe, started walking towards you from the opposite direction of the exit. Ivan gave her a look before pulling you through the exit door.

He stretched his arms as the woman from the entrance approached you both. "Hey, you two! What did you do to my scarers? I've got one frozen in place, two cowering in fear, and one missing."

You sighed. "Ivaaan?"

He chuckled and looked at the agitated woman.

"Did you drug them or something?"

"Nyet, I just gave them a little scare."

She stopped. "You just... scared them?"

"Da."

A bit of hesitation was apparent in her voice. "... Can I hire you?" her expression went from one of rage to one of respect. "Seriously, if you can do whatever you did again, I would love to have you here!"

His big arms went around you. "Nyet, I work for her."

*''*^*''*

You jumped into Ivan's lap. "Hey, which would be better for the first area of the house?" You held up two different bags of fake webbing.

He gave a long sigh, a smile still perched upon his face. "I do not care." his arms pulling you closer. "If you have not noticed, I have been very... irritated this week." his hands trailing lower.

You booped his nose. "Well I hope you can cheer up. It's almost halloween and you'll get to see Arthur's and Alfred's freaked out faces."

He kissed you sweetly. "Da. I would love to see them cower in fear from the scary house you made."

"Oh! I was also thinking about what happened earlier, and I was wondering... do you want to be in the haunted house as a scarer?"

"Aaah... nyet." he pulled you closer, nuzzling his head into your neck. "I would prefer just watching their faces as they run out screaming like babies."

"Aww, okay." you hesitated. "Ivan, sweetie, could you let me go? I need to put up the cobwebs."

He sighed heavily.

*''*^*''*

_Thank you Professor Owlfeather for reviewing and thank you for the compliment._

_Please review, readers. Reviews are food._

_[Edit: Sorry, I didn't realize that my timeskip things didn't translate over so well from google docs so i added them back into past chapters. *bow* Sorry about that. ^_^U]_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning you awoke to the doorbell ringing seemingly endlessly. "I'M COMING!" yawning, you slowly made your way to the front door. "'Ello?"

"GRAAAH!"

Unaffected, you responded with, "Hey Alfie."

Alfred took off a monster mask he had been wearing. "Aww.. how did you know?"

"There are no monsters I know that wear superman T-shirts and denim jeans." your hands went up, rubbing your eyes that were still adjusting to the light.

The American made a cute pouty face as he whined, "Duude... You are so not fun. By the by, you were totally lying when you said that there was a ghost, weren't you? That was not cool!"

"So?" you yawned.

Suddenly, Alfred screamed, a shadow looming over you from inside the house. "Privyet stupid American."

Alfred stopped, seeing the man behind you and noticing that the demonic mask he wore was obviously fake. "Dude, you asshole, What was that for?!"

"You are bothering my sleep. Go away." Ivan hugged you from behind, giving a creepy smile to Alfred. "If you do not leave, I will get out my metal pipe."

"Fine, but I'm totally going to scare you both shitless tomorrow night!" Alfred ran off towards his own house. "The hero will win this!"

You laughed at Alfred's comments. "Yeah, right. We'll win this year for su-"

Suddenly, a voice was heard. "Hello mortals~!" Arthur walked up to you both. "I have a little invitation for you both." He wore a black cape with a hood and fake fangs, his hand thrusted in front of you, handing you two papers with advertisements for his haunted house. "I'll give you an adult diaper each for showing up. I'm sure you'll need it."

A darkened aura seeped out from behind you. "I am getting very tired of you and the American..." Ivan pulled out his metal pipe, gripping it tightly as his cold gaze looked right into Arthur's, sending chills down the brit's spine.

Without a word, Arthur just gave the best smirk he could before running off, leaving the pages.

You picked them up and threw them away, before grabbing Ivan's arm and laying your head upon it. "Sooo tired..."

"You know..." he started. "I think... I will be a scarer in your haunted house."

Eyes widening in excitement, you quickly responded, "Really?"

He nodded, smiling sweetly. "I would love to destroy the sanity of those two annoying ones... kolkolkol..." His face darkened for a moment, but soon looked sweet and loving again. "May I choose the costume though?"

"Of course!" you pecked his lips before deciding to just get dressed and finish the last bits of decorating. "So what do you think you'll do for your costume? A zombie? A mutated byproduct of the zombification gene?"

"You will see." Ivan decided to make breakfast, heading to the kitchen.

*''*^*''*

"Since pretty much everything is in place and we've still got one more day left... how about we go and enjoy some autumn activities?" you ate your breakfast, happily imagining a fun hayride or jumping in a pile of leaves.

"You have finished what is needed to be done?"

You nodded. "Mhm! ... well... for the most part. I just want to-"

His arm went around you, pulling your chair closer, before his lips went to your cheek. "How about we use that time to... prepare for tomorrow?" he spoke huskily, licking his lips afterwards.

An immense blush appeared on your cheeks as Ivan seemed to get closer. "B-But what about caramel apples? What about pumpkins and pumpkin pie?"

He sighed, pulling you into his lap. "I would like to devour you, my pumpkin pie~."

You blushed red as an apple, slowly squirming out of his lap. "Ivaaaan! I told you... not until after Halloween. I want to make sure everything is perfect and we're in the Haunting mood..."

A small growl flew from him as he rose from his seat. "We will go to get pumpkins and caramel apples, but I am going to get some vodka first, da?"

"Sure, I'll drive, but if you get too drunk, I'll hide your vodka stash for a week and replace it with apple cider."

"Da..." he headed to the kitchen, while you went to get ready to leave.

*''*^*''*

The both of you arrived at a little fall festival with many events, and beautiful Halloween decor. You grabbed Ivan's hand and dragged him over to a caramel apple stand.

"Try one." After buying two of the treat, you gave one to him and started eating yours.

"It is very.. good." he ate his apple cutely, as you lead him to another area.

As you looked around, a puppet show came into view. You laughed, dragging Ivan to a bench nearby and sitting down.

"Hey, sit with me." you pat the seat next to you, Ivan promptly sitting down and pulling you into his lap, arms going around you.

"So why are we watching this kid's toy show?"

You laughed. "'Cause it's funny?"

You both watched as the puppets acted out many Halloween songs and a few random hits.

"Hey!" Suddenly, you sprinted off towards a booth, Ivan sighing, but following after.

"What?"

You gasped, excitement filling your eyes. "We should pick some apples! It's only $5.00 for a bag, and after they give you a bag, you can go through the orchard and pick whichever you like!"

"Aaahh-" Before he could get his opinion in, you bought a bag and ran through the orchard, picking many apples and soon coming back to him with a large amount, all barely fitting into the bag.

"Ivaan? Could you help me get one more? It's reeeeally high up."

He hesitated, before chuckling and smiling sweetly. "Of course." Ivan helped you pick an apple atop a tree that was just a bit taller than himself, chuckling and taking a bite out of it. "Mmmmm~! What are you planning on doing with all of those?"

"... Something." your eyes darted to the apples, and then to his eyes. "But... they're yummy right?"

"Da... You don't have a plan, do you?"

"Y-Yes I do! I'll... make a pie!"

"Do you know how to make pie?"

You hesitated, pouting cutely. "I hate you."

Ivan laughed eating another. The both of you ate a few apples before putting them into the car and heading to another event.

"A... hayride?" he sat in a wagon, slowly making it's way around the area.

You sat on his lap, looking at the beautiful orange and red trees as they passed you by. "Mhm. They'll take us to a pumpkin patch so we can choose some pumpkins to take home."

Ivan sighed, his hand going through your hair, a small kiss going onto your head. "This is very fun. I am glad we came today."

"Me too." Your head laid back onto his chest, as the gentle breeze flew by, cooling your face and hands.

*''*^*''*

"Ivan! Come see what I did to the pumpkins!" covered in paint, you held a pumpkin over your face as he walked in.

"Da- WAAAH!?" the man ran out, slowly peeking back in a moment after.

The pumpkin had an image of Ivan's little sister, Natalia, painted onto it. "Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me."

"You are so mean!" he slowly made his way back in as you set the pumpkin onto a table.

You picked up another, handing it to him. "I also made this one." it held a picture of Ivan when he was younger.

A small blush appeared on his cheeks. "You... made this?"

"Yeah! You were so cute when you were younger."

His blush deepened. "It is nice. You are a very good painter, but... aren't you suppose to cut these open?"

You nodded. "Yes, but I figured that painting would be quicker and easier... for the most part at least." you laughed. "Plus, this is payback for this morning."

"Ah... fair enough." his lips pecked yours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh... does everything seem fine?" you paced back and forth, five minutes before the opening of your haunted house. "Everything is scary enough?"

"Da." Ivan wrapped his arms around you and smiled. "It will be fine. All you have to do is what you had planned. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Smiling, you hugged him. "Thanks. We open soon so you better get into your costume. Thank you for this, too. I know how you didn't want to at first and I'm glad you changed your mind." yours lips went to his, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "Thank you sweetie."

"I-It is nothing, my sunflower." he hesitated. "I will go get ready." Ivan pecked your lips once more before heading off into the house.

After he left, Alfred ran up to you, about to hug you. Before he could, you stepped away, making him fall onto the ground.

"Hmph! Dude! Why did you dodge my hug?" he quickly jumped back up.

"Because I don't want to hug you, maybe?" a hint of sarcasm was apparent in your voice.

Alfred's hand grasped your arm, dragging you off towards his house. "Come on, dude! I wanna show you my super haunted, mega scary, fright house of doom!"

You sighed. "Fine, but I want you and Arthur to save mine for last. It will be so horrifying that you will faint from terror!"

"Yeah right. I'm the hero and the hero doesn't faint from terror! Now go check out my fright house of doom!" The American pushed you into the front door.

Suddenly, you bumped into another person from Alfred's push. "Gah! Sorry." You looked up to see Arthur.

"Ah, so he forced you into here too?" His black cape covered his body. "So far, it's nothing to worry about. He really needs to work on his scare tactics."

"I figured." you made your way through the house, out the exit.

You both were immediately greeted by the energetic American. "Hey dudes! Did you scream in terror!?"

You both shook your heads, Arthur responding with, "No, you idiot. None of what you had up was scary. It was more annoying than anything. Either way, now you both can come see what I have in store for you." He chuckled, leading you and Alfred towards his house. "You'll never know the horrors that await you at my house!"

"Yeah, like your scones." Alfred laughed, you giggling a bit at the comment.

"Oh shut it, you wanker. You probably won't even comprehend the scares you'll see."

Both you and Alfred stood before a spooky, seemingly abandoned building.

"Dude... Is this it?"

"Yes." the Brit laughed. "What? To scared to even enter?"

Alfred did his "heroic" laugh before running inside, dragging you with him. "The hero is never afraid!"

You were pulled through the house, a few things popping out, a few things actually looking mildly scary, but you knew for sure that your house was scarier. With this in mind, you didn't seem to pay much attention to the rest of Arthur's haunted house, immediately grabbing him and Alfred and dragging them to your's as soon as you left the exit.

"Come on, you BOTH have to go through mine now. Especially since you put me through both of your boring ones."

"Boring!?" the two jumped, glaring at you.

Alfred was the first to enter, leaving with. "Mine is not boring! I was totally awesome, dude, and you know it!"

Arthur quickly followed after, chuckling. "I'm sure this will scare poor Alfred, but I'll be fine."

Hesitating, you decided to run after them. "Hey, guys, I'll come through with you, too." the Halloween enthusiast in you couldn't help but want to see the horrors you've created.

The three of you walked through a long hallway, you trying your best not to point out every detail that you enjoyed putting together. After a few hallways, you had to basically drag Alfred, with help from Arthur, through the rest of the house.

"Your little set-up isn't very scary at all..." the Brit whined "and Alfred, you are NOT helping!"

The American jumped up, hugging you both. "I-I'm not scared, dudes, 'c-cause I'm the h-hero! I-I'm just trying t-to protect you g-guys from everything." his arms tightened around you and Arthur.

"Stop it, you idiot! I-I can't b-breath!" Arthur angrily tried to push him off, while you slipped under him quickly.

You sighed, taking a few steps away from them. "I wonder if I'll be able to scare Arthur... or be able to get any further in the house. We're only a few hallways away from the exit."

A low, rumbling noise seemed to build behind you as you watched the two start fighting each other. The three of you froze in place as the noise became louder. Arthur and Alfred looked at you, terrified, or rather, past you, your body slowly turning to see a pair of violet eyes glaring from within darkness. They seemed to shine brighter as they came closer.

"HOLY SHIT!" the three of you sprinted to the door that lead to the last hallway, but it seemed to swing shut in your faces. "Quick! Next hallway! NOW!" you grabbed their hands, trying to lead them around the room containing the creepy eyes and towards the other end of the hallway.

Alfred quickly flung the door open, allowing the two to escape, but before you could run through, something wrapped around your body, pulling you back into the hallway.

"No!" Alfred was about to run back to the door, but stopped, remembering the horrifying violet eyes.

"Come on! I-It's just a trick! She planned this the entire time." Arthur pulled Alfred towards the last few hallways.

As you were pulled back into the hallway, the door flung shut, an arm going around you. "Sunfloweeer..." a growl soon followed after. "I missed yoou..."

Your eyes widened. "I-Ivan?" with all of the commotion, you had almost forgotten that you were in your own haunted house.

"Da." he had wolf ears, a tail, shining eyes, claws, sharper teeth, and a bit more hair than usual.

"A... werewolf?"

"Da." his scarf, which was the item that had pulled you back into the hallway, released your body.

You chuckled. "I-Ivan, this is an infection zone, it's more of an undead thing, like zombies. Although, that scare you just pulled, that was amazing."

He gave you a creepy smirk. "It is not a costume..." his arms came around you tighter, starting to drag you away.

"N-Not a costume?... "you flashed him a nervous smile. "Wh-what do you mean by... not a costume?"

"You know what I mean." he licked his lips and you were pulled into the room he had hidden in previously, locking the door.

You recognized the area as a one of the "hobby" rooms used when you get into a crafty mood or decide to create decorations. "I-Ivan?"

Shining eyes peering into yours as he approached you, his body in a feral stance. "Da, my sunflower?"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

His hands pushed you down on a table, body hovering over yours. "I am getting back what you owe me~."

An immense blush grew on your face as you responded, "N-No, now is n-not the t-time for this, Ivan. There are probably people r-right outside the door."

"I do not care." his lips went to yours, pushing his tongue into your mouth.

You pushed his head away from yours. "N-no! S-Seriously!"

Ivan growled, eyes looking more feral and imbued with lust. His hands went to yours, holding them down, lips going to yours again, soon going down your jaw, and then your neck, leaving little bite marks. His grip on your hands seems to loosen, them going to your hips, pulling you closer. With your hands free, you felt around, grabbing a metal bucket and whipping it at Ivan's head. While he was disoriented, you quickly squirmed out of his grip, running to the door. Suddenly, his hand caught you, pulling you against the opposite wall. You slid against the wall, butt hitting the floor. It seemed hopeless to fight back at this point, his eyes completely inhuman, and his strength seemingly triple the usual amount. Your sights went to the floor, unable to think of a way out. Suddenly. you felt a small puddle next to you.

"Paint?..." your eyes widened. "Paint!"

Ivan's face was only a few feet from yours, a low growl protruded from his lips. You quickly jumped up once more, running to the adjacent wall. His claw went around your ankle, making you trip, but you reached, just barely catching hold of a pumpkin, holding it up for him to see.

"Remember this?" it was the pumpkin that held an image of Ivan when he was younger. "T-Try to get a hold of yourself and remember wh-who you are!" your eyes shut tightly, preparing for an attack.

A few seconds passed by and you soon felt nuzzling on your chest.

"I..I am sorry, sunflower..." Ivan's arms went around you, his cheek nuzzled against yours.

"Oh my god, it actually worked..." you blushed at the nuzzling, feeling obligated to pet him like an adorable puppy. "S-So... y-you really are a w-werewolf, huh?..."

"Da... I am sorry that I did not tell you. I thought you would get scared or call me crazy and leave me." he stopped nuzzling, making a sad yet cute expression.

You sighed, petting him again. "I can't stay mad at that face."

"Sunflower?"

"Yeah?"

"I am very horny right now... I would like you to become one with me now that the two idiots have been scared off." his lips pecked yours sweetly.

A deep blushed formed on your cheeks as he came in for another kiss. "N-No, we need to-" his lips pressed against yours, his hand brushing through your hair.

"We should not need to do anything. Everything is done." his claw tore through your shirt, revealing your chest.

"N-no, I-Ivan! W-we are not fucking in the middle of a paint covered room!"

He stopped, looking around. "Aaaaaah... da... sorry."

*''*^*''*

_The R-18 scene will be next, and will hopefully be posted before Halloween._

_Please review._


	6. HOT scene and Epilogue

Ivan lent you his shirt to wear as you closed up the haunted house, soon going up to the bedroom, faceplanting on the pillow. "Guuh... I just wanna slee-"

"Nyet." He crawled over your body, whispering into your ear huskily. "You promised. You are mine tonight." his tail wrapped around your leg, hands groping your hips.

"I-I never promised..."

"Da, but you owe me, sunflower." he pressed his hardened member against your ass. "I have been waiting all month... now you are mine." eyes turning wolflike and lustful, his hands grabbed your chest.

"Nnngh... I-Ivaaan..." You moaned as he planted kisses all over your body, tearing your clothing off.

Soon, his lips found their way up to your neck nibbling on your soft skin. He left little purple marks as he bit, his thumbs rubbing circles around your nipples.

Growls left his lips as he kissed down your back, claws ghosting along your sides. He bit your rear playfully, hands groping your thighs. Soon, purple marks covered your ass. Ivan stopped for a moment, admiring his work. You were gripping the sheets, naked, hoping for more. Without saying a word, his tongue went between your legs, licking your entrance.

Pleasure shocked through your body with every movement. "N-Nggh- I-Ivan y-you tease..."

His tongue delved deeper, searching for the spot that would make you-

"A-Aaaah~! I-Ivaaan! Th-There!" You pushed yourself closer, wanting more.

A small chuckle left his throat. "My sweet prey, you will not be escaping tonight." Ivan, still holding your thighs, moved closer to your ears. "I will eat you up~!"

An immense blush appeared on your face as he slowly pushed his member in, going as deep as he could. You gripped the sheets, his massive length protruding into your body.

"I-Ivan!" a gasp flew from your mouth. "A-Aaah!"

Soon he pulled out halfway, thrusting in again, and continuing the motion. A feeling of ecstasy washing over you with every thrust. Not long after, he found your special spot again, ramming into it, a scream of pleasure extruding from your lips. Ivan started growling out your name, pushing in more roughly as he was close. Your back rubbed against his chest, sweat beading down both your bodies. His soft tail brushed against your leg, wrapping around it lovingly. Before long, Ivan groaned, shouting your name as he released into you deeply.

"Mmnnn... My sweet sunflower..." Slowly pulling out, he laid next to you, pulling you close, your head against his chest. "You are only my prey... the stupid American and annoying Brit are not allowed to make fun of you."

Breathing heavily, you hesitated before laughing. "Of course."

"Good..." his arms tightened around you. "Now for the next round~!"

Your eyes widened. "N-next r-round?"

Screams of pleasure echoed throughout the house for hours.

*''*^*''*

**Epilogue**

You awoke the next morning, being hugged cutely by your sweet wolf. Although, his animalistic features were gone, leaving just regular Ivan, but you still couldn't help but remember last night.

"Morning, sunflower." Ivan nuzzled his head into your neck, arms going around your waist firmly. "Did you sleep well?"

You blushed, more thoughts of last night rushing through your head. "Y-Yeah. Did you?"

"Better than ever." a kiss was planted on your cheek. "I cannot remember too much from yesterday... when I change I tend to... black out... did I scare you?"

"N-No... but I bet you scared the shit out of Alfred and Arthur." a small giggle left your throat. "I can't wait to see them today. Last time I saw them was when they ran out screaming."

"Oh, da! I hope I did not scare mister Arthur and mister Fredka too much..." his innocent eyes, back from their week of hiding, seemed to look right into your soul.

An immense blush formed on your cheeks. "Y-yeah, I'm sure that they just thought it was just a trick or something."

Later on, you arrived at Arthur's house with Ivan, knocking on the door.

The door soon opened, revealing a wide eyed Arthur and Alfred. "Y-You're alive!"

You chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah? I'm alive... did you get THAT scared last night?"

"Dude..." Alfred started. "Not only did we see you get pulled into a darkened hallway with creepy ass violet eyes... but we heard screamed after the haunted house closed..."

An immense blush appeared on your cheeks. "S-Screams?"

"Yes! We would have called the police if you hadn't been running a haunted house!" Arthur glared.

Ivan chuckled darkly. "Kolkolkol... you heard nothing."

"But-" the two interjected.

"- Nothing... or the two of you will be the screaming ones." a smirked appeared on his face.

"Ivaan... Halloween is over already..." you hugged him cutely.


End file.
